


Gifted

by Augustus



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Christmas presents.





	

AJ had heard the stories about JC's flexibility—after all, who hadn't?—but he'd never truly believed them until they were both tangled together on AJ's bed, JC's feet practically behind his own ears as AJ's tongue rasped a path through the honey on the back of JC's thigh. JC's kisses tasted of hot chocolate and shortbread when AJ claimed his mouth with honey-sticky lips, and his moan as AJ pushed him deeper into the mattress came from deep within his throat. 

His Christmas hamper forgotten, the honey jars discarded, AJ grinned down at JC, the best present of all.


End file.
